Taking The Plunge
by teeceecee
Summary: Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs, being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes...What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet. Written for the Jackunzel Week: Valentine's Day edition.
1. Infatuation

**I hope you guys enjoy my contribution for the Jackunzel: Valentine's Day edition :D For the sake of this drabble series, I have made Jack all human and Rapunzel - though with her blond hair - human too.**** And yes, I finally worked up the courage to join a fandom contribution. Review, if you would! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you, y<strong>**es there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you...**_

_**-Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop; Landon Pigg**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day 1: Infatuation<span>**

Jack knew from the moment he met her that he was done for.

It wasn't like how the movies portrayed it – sappy violin music, slow eye contact and an instant chemistry – no.

It was worse than that.

He had gotten another detention for talking back during Biology class – it wasn't his fault, his teacher had caught him staring off into space when he was just memorizing the facts – hence why he was held back in school when he could've been with his friends, hanging out and watching a movie.

He glanced at his watch. If he could finish the questions in less than fifteen minutes, he would still have a chance to meet up with them later.

Jack sullenly stared at his punishment – fifty additional mathematics questions – and groaned inwardly.

By some grace and miracle, he had managed to complete the set of questions before the designated time. Mr. Edwards, had grudgingly let him go with a final warning of not insulting teachers and he nodded, barely listening.

He shouldered on his backpack and trudged down the hallways, muttering angrily under his breath. He made his way to his locker, remembering to collect his textbooks as the next day was a Saturday and he needed them for his revision (another miracle).

Jack looked around and noticed that he was one of the last students still loitering in the halls. He sighed for what must've been the hundredth time as he piled his books on one arm.

"Excuse me, what are you doing at my locker?" an indignant voice called.

Jack turned, scowling in his black mood when he noticed who was speaking.

She had her arms crossed and a glare on her face. Jack was struck speechless, openly staring at her like a moron.

She was beautiful.

Not as in superstar beautiful, but stop-in-your-tracks-holy cow-is-she-a-model-or-is-she-a-girl-next-door type of beautiful. He continued to gawk at her.

She prompted him with a gesture at the lockers. "I said, what are you doing at my locker and- hey, are those my books?"

Jack snapped out of it, returning her pointed stare with a look of confusion. "I'm sorry." He didn't even know what he was apologizing for. "But this has been my locker for the past three years."

Her glare faltered, doubt taking over her expression. "I-I could've sworn this was my locker, I-" She held out a piece of paper, her brow wrinkling. "It says 11A and this is the same one…"

She trailed off when she saw his smirk.

"What?"

Jack pointed to the locker beside his. "I think that's yours, if I'm not mistaken. Mine's 11A1."

The girl walked to the locker on his right and tried the code. It opened and she flushed a bright pink.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, it's just I thought that this was mine because it had the same dent on its surface…" She pointed to a flaw in the centre of the metal.

Jack scrutinized it and was amazed to see that his locker had the same dent, in the almost same position as hers.

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that, I…God, that was embarrassing." She cleared her throat. "I'm new here, just arrived yesterday and the locker system is a little bit confusing- okay, maybe a _whole_ lot confusing."

He gave her an amicable smile. "Don't worry, I got lost and misplaced my stuff here on my first day, so compared to that, this isn't even awkward." He made a face. "What's awkward is confusing the janitor's closet for the Physics lab, now _that_ is awkward."

She giggled and he found himself smiling at the sound. She had a pretty laugh and Jack thought it sounded like tinkling bells.

_God, I sound like such a ninnie, _he grimaced.

"Sorry, I never caught your name."

She grinned. "My name's Rapunzel. Yes, I was named after a fairy tale princess, you may laugh now." He didn't. The blonde gave him a grateful smile. "I just moved here from my home country, Germany."

Jack nodded. He had noticed that she had a slight accent. "My name's Jack," he said, offering her his hand. "So, is it officially nice to meet your locker stealer now, Miss Rapunzel?"

She rolled her eyes but shook his hand. "It's nice to see that he has a name that I could report on." Her eyes twinkled playfully.

Jack grinned, loving this girl's wit and humor.

Since they were one of the last ones in the school compound, he offered to walk her back home. The day was too beautiful to take the bus. On the way they talked about their family (she thought it was sweet that he had a younger sister who looked up to him), their favorite hobbies (he found that she loved painting and although he was horrible at it, he did like sculpting), their favorite books (he always found a girl who read Tom Clancy extremely hot) and anything and everything under the sun.

Every morning since that fateful afternoon, he would wait for her by their lockers, if only to say hi and ask about her day. It came up to a point that his best friend had noticed his infatuation with the new transfer student.

"Mate, you alrigh' there? You looked like youse just seen a Goddess or something." Aster followed his train of sight which landed on Rapunzel.

His Australian friend turned and gave him a smirk. Jack, noticing, glared at him. "What?"

Aster shrugged casually, still giving his trademark infuriating smirk (that his girlfriend, Ana, somehow loved and he couldn't fathom why). "I see you've met the new girl," he commented. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

The two friends stared each other down until Aster burst out laughing, his tall 6'1 frame shaking with gleeful tremors. "Oh, gosh, mate, you looked like some love struck chit." He continued chortling.

Jack's cheeks reddened. "No, I do not," he stubbornly replied.

"You sure? 'Cause I thought there was something lovely about her blue eyes."

"Her eyes are green," Jack automatically answered. His genial expression turned to one of mortification, realizing his mistake. "I mean, not like I noticed it's just that, you can see it and-"

"Aww, s'okay Jackie, I won't tell," Aster promised. "Besides, I think she's interested in you too."

The brunette perked up. "You think so?"

Aster gave an exasperated sigh. "Really, Jack, youse about as blind as a…a sightless bat, of course she's interested in you, besides, did you see the way she turned back to give you one last smile?"

He snorted at his friend's simile. Jack had noticed of course, but it had slipped his mind, in his haste to wave goodbye to her.

"Have you tried to ask her out yet?"

Jack deflated at that question, leaning against his locker. The hallway was almost empty, everyone scurrying to their next class. Soon, it was just him and Aster but he didn't mind. Mrs. Jones would never notice him coming in late for English. She would be too busy reciting Macbeth vigorously to pay attention to her class.

"No," he admitted. "Not yet."

Aster quirked one dyed eyebrow – dark blue, heavens know why he decided to color in his eyebrows – at him. "Why?"

Jack rubbed his head with his free hand. "I…I don't know how," he confessed.

His friend's green eyes – not as green as Rapunzel, more emerald and darker…He found it strange that he had noticed it – widened as he gave him a scathing stare.

"Coming from Jackson Overland, major flirt, I find it hard to believe."

"She's not like other girls, she's…she's different," he shrugged. "She leaves me tongue tied and stuttering sometimes it's just…it's just terrifying trying to ask her out."

"Listen, the next time you meet her, just ask if she's seen the latest Thor movie. If she hasn't, ask her out to the cinema. Sound easy enough Casanova?"

Jack rolled his eyes. Aster gave him a bemused smile.

"Seriously, mate, you really are done for, you know that?"

Grudgingly, he thanked his friend for the advice. On the outside, he seemed openly skeptical to the idea that Rapunzel had done him in but deep down, he knew it was true.

And he knew it was worth it, for her.

Wow, he _really _was done for this time.


	2. Confession

**I had so much fun writing this chapter and couldn't stop fangirling while working on this prompt. This was heavily inspired by Justin Cronin's 'The Twelve' because it's such an amazing read. I'm just so excited to let you guys read this AU and I hope you like it! Review if you would :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What if I stay forever? What if there's no goodbye? Frozen for a moment here in time...<strong>_

_**-You And I Tonight; Faber Drive**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day 2: Confession<span>**

Jack grimaced at the news, his fingers twitching nervously. A grim face reporter solemnly informed that the latest death toll had been rising steadily the past few weeks, from a meager two to a whopping fifty a day. She recounted a story Jack knew from heart - an outbreak from a Colorado lab had started to spread all around the States and before long the world. A new, cultivated virus was turning perfectly normal people to grotesque versions of themselves, soulless monsters with no conscience who killed whenever they wanted.

The most terrifying thing? They had an affinity for human blood.

He shuddered and dropped the remote. At that moment, his Bluetooth com beeped, signaling contact.

"Overland?" the leader of the survival faction, North, said. "We need you here, at the warehouse."

"Copy that," Jack replied. "What time?"

"1700, don't be late, the curfew starts two hours after."

He agreed and cut the contact, glancing at his watch. The face was cracked from a skirmish with some Infected – as North loved to call them – but it could still tell the time well enough.

Jack gathered his weapons, refilling rounds of ammo strapped to his back. He loosened the chamber of his favorite revolver and inserted another round.

It was now 1630, half an hour before the designated time. Something about the virus made the Infected particularly hungry around night time. He didn't know why, exactly, but the number of attacks more than often happened when the sun finally disappeared from the horizon.

He paced around the garage he temporarily called his home. The air smelled like stale canned food and cheap beer but with the flailing economy, it was all he could find in the abandoned grocery shops.

Jack ran a hand through his greasy brown hair and scowled. Before the news and North's call had awakened him, he was dreaming of a past life. Of a life full of college football, parents, a real home and a girl he was hoping to make his.

The virus had taken them all away from him.

He pulled out a cigarette, debating on whether to light it or not but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He stiffened, loosening his gun from its sling. The sound was coming from the doorway of the house. The place had belonged to an Asian family but when the virus spread, he found it as empty and desolate as the streets outside, its inhabitants nowhere to be found.

Clicking the safety off, he waited, his posture tense. The door shoved open and before he could pull the trigger, a familiar mop of blonde hair emerged from the doorway.

"Jack? Are you here?"

He sighed and switched on the garage light, illuminating the face of none other than his close friend Rapunzel. She was one of the very first to live and tell the tale of the massacre in California, joining their tiny pocket of survivors soon after the Infected had killed off her family.

Rapunzel squinted and gave him a troubled look when she spotted his limp stance with the gun. Her lean body was tense as she stared at the firearm, green eyes bulging and wide with fear.

"You should have knocked, I could've shot you," he growled.

"Nice to meet you too, Overland," she replied scathingly, wrinkling her nose. "The streets felt off so I didn't want to wait outside while you decided whether I was an Infected or friend."

She moved, sitting herself on an upturned beer crate.

They were silent for a moment, each not sure what to say. Jack wanted to pretend that the palpitating thrum of his heart was nothing more than pure adrenaline but he knew it was a lie. It was her. She was his adrenaline.

"You're starting to grow a beard," she murmured.

He ran a hand over his chin and jaw, feeling the prickly stubble. "Well, I couldn't exactly find a razor around here and my shots aren't that good," he said. "Didn't want to be like that poor fellow who thought he could kill an annoying mosquito by shooting it when it landed on his head."

Rapunzel grimaced. "I hope you never try that."

He gave her a smirk. "Sure thing, I'll try to remember that when I feel the urge for a bullet through my jaw."

She laughed and a facsimile of a smile graced his lips. There was something about her that always brought out his lighter side and in this war that was a truly impossible feat.

"So, what do you think North wants from us later?"

He shrugged. "Probably informing us on the latest target areas and safe ranges. You heard? The government's planning bait for the Infected."

She tensed. "Yeah, using children," she spat.

"They think the disabled are a liability," Jack said, watching as her expression turned dangerous.

"They are children nonetheless, Jack, what they're doing is completely wrong."

"I think what they're doing is completely inhumane," he said softly. She looked up, shock written on her features.

"What they're _doing _isn't just inhumane, it's monstrous, it's…it's-"

She burst into tears. Jack leapt up, panicking. Rapunzel had never broken down in front of him before, and Jack didn't know what to do to remedy her sudden mood swing.

He decided to settle himself on the crate beside her, tentatively wrapping an arm around her while she sobbed into his shoulder.

"A-All those p-poor kids," she sniffed. Rapunzel looked up, glaring at him through her tears. "We _hav_e to do something."

Jack wiped her tears away with his thumb, buying him some time to reply. "I agree, we should, but the area is classified red, Punz, to go in there would spell suicide."

She took her hand in his, grasping his palm with an almost iron grip. "I don't care, we should. This whole war is wrong on so many levels, Jack, but to include kids in this? That's just fucking madness."

Jack was taken aback, hearing her swear for the first time. The look in her green eyes was vicious and contemplating. It was never a good sign when she looked like that.

"We could go there, tonight," he whispered, looking around to make sure no coms were activated, less someone heard about their plans. "We could skip the meeting and save them, yeah?"

Rapunzel looked taken aback. "You would openly defy North's orders?" she asked doubtfully.

His jaw set and he looked away, tears brimming in his eyes. Jack composed himself enough to give a short reply. "I had a sister once, too."

Her expression turned sad and they sat in silence for a few more moments, listening to each other's breathing.

Jack then stood up, his body immediately protesting from the loss of contact with hers, and walked over to his personal supply of firearms. He selected a silver revolver that was light as it was lethal. He decided that it suited her perfectly.

He tossed the gun and she caught it deftly, turning it over to admire the subtle glimmer it threw off when it caught the light. She tested the gun by quickly releasing the safety lock and pointing it at the opposite wall. Rapunzel grinned.

"This is perfect," she said and Jack could only smile. She placed the revolver into the belt of her jeans and wiped her hands on her stained sleeveless tank top.

"So, when do we start?"

Jack smirked. "Eager to save the day already, Punz?" he teased. She gave him a playful smile back. "Always, Jackson Overland," she replied.

An unknown sensation crashed into him then. He didn't know why, but he felt his blood boil when he heard his name fall from her lips. Maybe it was their impending doom or the fact that they might never survive the night but he grabbed her by the waist and leaned in, resting his forehead on hers.

"J-Jack? Wha-"

He could hear the surprise and hesitance in her tone. Jack looked down at her, his gaze heated.

"Punz, I…I need to tell you something before we start, I have always-" he faltered. "What I mean is that, I-I've always loved-"

She interrupted him by pressing her lips softly to his. He groaned, leaning in to deepen the kiss, grabbing her shorn blond locks tight in his grip as he bit her bottom lip.

Rapunzel moaned when his lips drifted down to her neck, bruising the skin there with his rough nips and teeth. They pulled back, their chests' rising and falling with breathlessness at their intense physical and emotional revelation.

She nestled herself into his embrace, secretly loving the way how her head barely came to his chest. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling. She smelled like smoke and ashes.

Rapunzel knew that it was foolish, but she somehow wished – no, _hoped_ – that they would survive the night to nurture their newfound relationship. But that was what it was.

It was just a wish.

Instead, she spent the next half an hour kissing her doubts away, relishing Jack's strong grip around her smaller form. When the time came, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, and she suddenly felt idiotic for pulling him into this but they had to do it. They had to save the children before it was too late.

"Say it," she murmured, caught in his embrace once again. "Say what you wanted to say before I stopped you."

He didn't hesitate. "I love you."

She gave him a bright smile, her eyes softening. With one last kiss, she replied, "I love you too," and then, "Let's go kick some government butt."


	3. First Date

**Welp, that went well. Here's the third day, hope you guys like it :) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon, day or night, we don't have to say a word...<strong>_

_**-Intoxicated; The Cab**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day 3: First date<span>**

Jack couldn't believe it when she had actually said yes.

He remembered that it was on a lazy Saturday evening, when he had crashed Hiccup's house for the group's traditional monthly movie night. His best friend had planned the event as a ploy to get him to ask Rapunzel out on a date. Hiccup and his long time girlfriend, Merida, had been conspiring to hook them up ever since Jack joined their little group of friends.

The night had started out fairly simple: popcorn and Star Wars that escalated to a series of blatant eye contact and vehement head shakes between the red head and group's inventor. It was Hiccup, actually, who decided to turn in early and left them at their own devices. Merida followed, faking a yawn and trailed after her boyfriend. Jack smirked, having no doubt in his mind what they were actually doing now.

Then, it was just him and Rapunzel, watching the movie with glassy eyes. She turned to him with a smile on her lips.

She glanced around conspicuously before leaning in to whisper. "They're both gone, want to change the movie?"

He pulled back with an amused grin on his face. "Sure, I hate Star Wars anyway," he said and then amended; "Just don't tell Hic."

Rapunzel got up and Jack couldn't help his eyes straying to her tone legs clad in nothing but pink cotton shorts. He averted them and mentally cursed. She started another movie from Hiccup's extensive DVD collection and Jack smirked when he saw that it was Game of Thrones.

"What?"

"I never knew you liked this series," he commented, watching as the credits started.

"Well, I did read the books, but I haven't watched the series yet…"

Half way through the first episode, Rapunzel's face was a bright shade of pink. The awkwardness was tangible when a sex scene came on.

"So, let me get this straight," Jack said grudgingly. "That White Knight there is banging his own sister?"

She nodded, casting her gaze to her fingers when the scene intensified. "Its way less descriptive and visual in the books," she mumbled.

Jack grinned, getting an idea on how to make her uncomfortable. He leaned in, breeching her space.

"Jack, what-"

"Milady, thou is as fair as a winter rose, may we do the frickle frackle?"

She laughed, pushing him away. "It's not that bad." Rapunzel then rested her head on his shoulders and Jack shot a tender smile in her direction when he thought she wasn't looking.

The episode played out and Jack found his concentration increasingly decreasing with the feel of her body beside his. He and Rapunzel had what you call a 'good-friends-almost-together-with-a-dash-of-sexual-tension' sort of relationship.

In short, he still hadn't asked her out yet. It then suddenly dawned on him; he now knew why Hiccup was the genius of their group.

He cleared his throat. "So, have you watched the latest Hunger Games movie yet?"

Rapunzel didn't take her eyes off the screen as she replied, "Yup, at least twice. Jennifer Lawrence's performance was amazing."

He frowned. "How about that movie with that talking plane?" he asked, hopeful.

"You mean that Disney movie?" She looked at him with a smile. "I never knew you liked Disney Movies."

Jack shook his head vehemently. "Me? No, I haven't watched a Disney movie for a long time."

"How about that ice queen movie?"

"Nope," he admitted. She smiled.

"I really wanted to watch it but nobody would follow me," she made a face which he found adorable. "They said it was too childish."

"I'll follow you," he offered. Jack then realized what he had just said. "I mean, i-if you do want me to follow you, that is."

She grinned. "I thought you never watched Disney movies."

Jack smiled, amused at her smart tactic to get him to confess. "I may have followed Emma once or twice to the cinema for them." _Actually, more than ten times,_ he thought but she didn't need to know that.

"So, does that mean that you want to watch Frozen with me?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling with mirth.

Jack grinned. "Definitely."

Okay, so maybe she might have technically asked him out instead but it didn't matter. She did say yes.

After the movie, he invited her for a picnic under an evening sky. As corny as it sounded, it wasn't, not when he was with her. They laughed, talked and teased each other throughout the night, never noticing when the stars appeared.

She was the first one to point it out and they ended up lying on the mat, admiring their favorite constellations.

"I've always loved Orion," she admitted, pointing to the three stars that made up the famous Hunter's belt.

Her head rested on his chest as he ran his hand through her silky blond hair. "My favorite is the Northern star-"

"-Because it points to Neverland," they exclaimed together.

He gave her a crooked smile which she returned it with a shy one.

They snuggled against each other, relishing the comfort of one another.

Somewhere at the end of the park, Hiccup and Merida were observing them with happiness.

"Abou' time that boy asked her out," Merida commented. She then gazed at Hiccup with admiration. "Yer one smart one, yer know that?"

Hiccup smiled, rubbing his neck shyly. "Yeah, well, I was getting real sick of all their sexual tension and flirting."

Merida rolled her bright blue eyes. "True, they nearly killed me too with all their bedroom eyes." She held his hand. "I love match making our friends up."

Hiccup smirked down at her. "Me too, Mer, me too."


	4. First Kiss

**This drabble series is ruining my feels help.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed, too early to say goodnight...<strong>_

_**-Stolen; Dashboard Confessional**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day 4: First Kiss<span>**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Rapunzel, I'm fairly sure I've already made up my mind-"

"But you could die-"

"Ugh, okay, I get it, I'm not the right one for this job-"

She smiled up at him, her blonde hair up in an elegant chignon. "It's just that, if you wanted, you could trade your ticket with Merida, I mean, she does love Phantom of the Opera as much as I do."

"Punz, I told you, I'll do it," Jack replied, fidgeting with his tie. "One thing I just don't get is why we must where all this fancy schmancy clothes," he complained. "I can't even walk without feeling like an elegant turkey."

"Jack, it's theater, we're supposed to dress up fancy," she explained. "If not, they'll kick us both out."

"I wouldn't mind, we could go to McDonalds later and order some exotic McChicken burgers with a side of exquisite diet coke."

She smacked his arm playfully as he handed their tickets to the usher. They found their seats and she handed him the popcorn.

"I will never understand how you managed to drag me into this," he grumbled.

"You know you love me," she teased, smoothing the skirt of her silver evening gown. Jack loved the color on her; it brought out the green in her eyes and hugged her figure perfectly.

"Too much," he commented. The things he would do for this girl.

She smirked and was about to lean in when the lights flared. Jack groaned inwardly. He spent the next hour of the play skulking in his seat, disappointed that his first kiss with her hadn't even happen.

There was a fifteen minute interval for a break and he followed her for some fresh air. Her eyes were bright and dreamy at the same time. "I'll never get tired of watching this show," she sighed, fixing her hair.

The ushers then called out that the next segment would be starting in three minutes. Jack trudged in, muttering under his breath. To Rapunzel it sounded like "Oh, joy."

To his immense surprise, Jack found that the play was not at all bad. He felt bad for Erik when he told Christine that not even his mother had expressed love for him. Jack actually felt repulsed when the Phantom forced Christine to stay with him and wear his ring as a sign of faithfulness.

"Gosh, at one hand I feel bad for the guy but on the other, he has major clingy issues," Jack half whispered to Rapunzel.

Someone at the back shushed them. Jack turned around; ready to give whoever a piece of his mind when he was stopped by Rapunzel's grip on his hand. She shook her head, rolling her eyes at the source of rudeness and continued watching the play.

The play ended to a rousing applause. Rapunzel had tears in her eyes as she stood up, clapping. To her immense surprise, Jack stood up too, heartily applauding. Upon seeing her confusion, he shrugged.

"It was a great play," he replied defensively.

She couldn't stop the smirk on her face as they walked back to his car. Jack opened the door for her and got into the driver's seat.

"Looks like you were really into the play," she commented, innocent enough.

Jack snorted. "It was passable."

Rapunzel laughed. "Admit it Jackson, you loved it."

He smiled, his brown eyes filled with amusement. "Well, maybe a bit," he admitted.

Too soon, he had pulled up at the front of her house. Rapunzel could see that the porch light was still illuminated.

"Your dad's probably waiting for you," Jack said. She sighed.

"When will he get that you have no plans to kidnap me?"

"Are you sure about that blondie?" Jack asked, smiling evilly. "You might not know when I might get the urge to."

She laughed. "Please, if you ever did, I would never even question you."

"Really?" Jack was surprised at the amount of trust she had for him.

"Yeah," she replied, smiling shyly.

Jack leaned in then, making his intentions clear by staring at her full, pink lips. "Rapunzel, can I…can I kiss you?"

In reply, she closed the distance. Jack thought that his heart might explode.

His hand snaked up and rested on her waist, pulling her closer. Rapunzel melted into his embrace, blissfully unaware of anything else besides Jack's lips.

A loud tap on the window caused them to break apart. Mr. Corona was giving them both a hard stare and Rapunzel answered with an abashed smile. Trepidation shadowed Jack's features as he watched her get out from the car. He tried to give her father a smile but all he got was a hard stare and the door closing on his face.

She followed her father down the walkway, head down. Rapunzel then turned back, mouthing an apology. Jack smiled reassuringly and silently replied that it was okay.

Her brilliant smile was the last thing she saw when the door closed.

Jack sagged against the leather car seat, stunned. Did they just…?

He rubbed his face and grinned, realizing that yes, she did kiss him. It was their very first kiss.

The brunette drove back in a state of euphoric bliss, happy that despite the evening's abrupt end, he had managed to get her to reciprocate his physical affection.

_It was really worth the boring theater and hostile father issues_; he thought, smugly committing the memory of her lips against his to mind.


	5. Valentine's Day

**I am so sorry for the late update, I got caught up with my internship and other stuff and kinda forgot about this :/ Well, anyways, Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you had a great, memory filled one! Reviews get chocolate chip caramel frosted cookies (that sounds epicly fattening lol) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>It wouldn't matter how when or why it would be, As long as I knew that you were next to me...<strong>_

_**-Frozen In Time; James Collins**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day 5: Valentine's Day<span>**

Everyone had a defining moment in their life, where they looked back, reminiscing and this event was the first thing that came to mind. Some call it the starting point. Other's call it the pinnacle of one's life.

For Rapunzel, hers was this Valentine's Day.

Her boyfriend of over five years, Jack, had invited her to their favorite Italian restaurant for this evening. He had claimed that it was going to be a relaxing night, with nothing but pasta and endless gelato on end to pass it.

She had arrived at the restaurant, dressed in a simple halter dress and found him at their usual spot. She noticed that something about him was off. For a start, Jack had brushed his messy brown hair till it resembled something neat.

He beamed when she arrived, gazing appreciatively at her outfit. Five years passed and Rapunzel stilled flush whenever he took her in.

"So, how was work today?" he asked conversationally after ordering their drinks.

She grimaced. "Tough, my boss could give Cruella De Vill a run for her money."

Jack was slightly taken aback. "What did she do?"

Rapunzel sighed. "Just a mixed up report that I sent to the wrong person," she frowned. "She made it seemed as if one wrong report could bring the company down."

He rubbed her hands, giving her a sympathetic smile. "S'okay Punz, if you want to quit your job and start on your painting class, I'll support you."

She smiled, touch by his declaration. "Thanks, Jack; it's great that you believe in me."

"Come on, anybody can see your art is amazing," he answered, winking.

Their pasta arrived and they talked about lighter topics, enjoying the food and each other's company.

"So, how's Emma doing?" Rapunzel asked, sipping some wine.

To her amazement, Jack rolled his eyes and stared exasperatedly at his food. She had never seen him this way whenever she mentioned his beloved sister.

"Jack, is everything okay with her-"

"She's found herself a boyfriend," he admitted, scowling. "She's starting to look almost high," he looked up, smiling crookedly. "High on love, I guess."

As much as she found Jack's protective tendencies swoon worthy (it got her thinking for a second that he would be the fiercest papa bear when it came to any future daughters) it kind of made her feel bad for Emma, his baby sister.

"Jack, she's already fifteen, let her live a little," Rapunzel said. "It's not as if they're going to elope, maybe it's just first love happening," she mused. "Like us, think about it, maybe she looks up to her elder brother's love life. Besides, Emma is a sensible girl, she wouldn't do anything stupid."

Jack sighed. "That's fine with me, I'm just skeptical about the guy," he admitted. "I don't want to her to get hurt."

Rapunzel smiled softly, reaching out to grab his hand. "If she does, she would always feel better if you were there for her."

He released a tired sigh, returning her contagious smile. "Thanks, Punz, you're amazing, have I ever told you that?"

She gave a dramatic gasp. "Alas, he has just begun to realize."

Jack laughed, rolling his eyes. "Gee, thanks for making me feel like the best boyfriend ever," he sarcastically commented.

Rapunzel grinned. "Anytime, Love," she replied.

They finished the rest of the meal and she started to notice that Jack was becoming increasingly nervous. It wasn't outright noticeable but the signs were there: his hand trebling when he lifted his glass, an agitated eye tick and deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked, concerned. "You look a little green."

Jack started. "What, me? No, I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh, okay," she paused, and then catching sight of a girl's intricate emerald ring, she sighed, pointing it out for him to see.

"Isn't her ring just gorgeous?"

Jack, halfway sipping his wine, choked, coughing out the word "ring" and heaved.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she pressed.

He thumped his fist against his chest, coughing once more. "Told you-" Cough. "I'm right as-" Cough. "-rain."

She let it slip, ignoring his increasing…strangeness which continued to persist throughout the dinner.

Rapunzel asked him the same question again and again he gave her the same answer. Their dessert arrived then and Jack's agitation seemed to hit the ceiling. He couldn't even look her in the eye.

They were having chocolate mousse when she suddenly had a thought, what if he had some bad news? Her grip on the desert spoon tightened. She was about to demand what the hell was up with him when she felt something hard on her tongue.

Confused, she pulled out the foreign object and was surprised to see that it was a diamond ring. Jack gave her a weak smile as he took the ring from her fingers, wiping it on a napkin and she finally pieced one and one together.

Her mind was running a million thoughts at once but strangely only one words seemed to resonate in her scalp. Oh…oh…

So that's why he nearly had an aneurysm when I said ring, she thought.

Jack took a deep breath and rose from his chair, kneeling by her side.

By then, everyone in the restaurant had their eyes glued on the pair; some of them were taking pictures of this moment. _Most likely to post on Instagram later,_ Rapunzel thought.

He cleared his throat. "Rapunzel Corona, we've known each other since high school and you've been by my side for almost five years…I know our relationship wasn't an easy one and we had to really try hard to make it work but it did and I-I'm grateful for it." He faltered. "You know what, I'm just going to throw caution to the wind and ask, please, Rapunzel, make me a happy man and marry me."

It was silent all around her as the crowd waited with baited breath. Rapunzel was stunned, unsure of how to respond. They were both relatively young, at the start of their careers. Where would they find the money? Where were they going to live after this? Doubts clouded her mind, each one ringing with absoluteness telling her to reply…

"Yes," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Yes, a million times, yes."

Jack visibly relaxed and he slid the engagement band onto her left ring finger. The restaurant crowd exploded in hearty applause as he stood up and gathered her in his arms.

She could see that he had tears in his eyes too but whether they were tears of joy or relief she didn't know. The restaurant manager – a middle age Italian man named Angelo – walked up to offer his congratulations. He then declared that all desserts were free for today.

The chef at the door gasped and frantically shook his head but Angelo ignored him. Jack and Rapunzel laughed, dizzy in their revelation of one another.

"Ich liebe dich," she whispered over another bowl of chocolate mousse, not wanting to let anyone overhear her declaration of love.

Jack, having learned a bit of German from her replied with a wide smile. "Ich liebe dich auch"

He could see that Rapunzel was excited, her green eyes brimming with happiness. "Can you imagine what our mother's would say?"

"I just hope your father doesn't kill me," Jack groaned.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, if he ever did, who's going to meet me down the aisle?"

They both laughed, euphoric from their new engagement and the copious amounts of Angelo's light chocolate confectionary.


	6. Marriage

**So, I know that Jackunzel Week is probably over and yeah, I was busy once again and couldn't update. Anyway, I think I'm just going to post all of the chapters here, if only to mark this story complete. I hope you guys enjoy this! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day 6: Marriage <span>**

"Punz, would ye stop fidgeting fer just a moment," Merida scolded.

Rapunzel dropped her hands to her side, abashed as her best friend helped to apply some lipstick. Merida hummed. "That's better."

The red head, looking resplendent in a gown of teal, patted some powder on her friend's face. She then deftly lifted Rapunzel's blonde hair and styled in an elegant bun, pushing stray fly away strands off her face.

"Now fer yer veil," the Scottish woman said as she pinned the gauzy material to her bun.

"How do I look?" she asked, anxious.

"Amazing, if yer would just stop biting yer nails," Merida said, staring pointedly, catching her friend's bad habit.

"I'm really sorry, Mer, it's just that I'm really nervous and…" Rapunzel took a deep breath. "And I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Overland in just a few hours," she stopped, smiling weakly. "I never would've thought he would actually purpose."

"Well, he better, dunnae any less I'll come after him with me knife," Merida replied in her usual fashion.

"It's nice to know that I can rely on you for advice Mer."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" she asked, smirking. "Look, Punzie, no matter how much I think he's a little screwed up, he would have had some guts ter do the right thing."

Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She wisely didn't point out that Merida had just given Jack a compliment, less the red head lose her temper.

"So, how are Hiccup and the twins?"

Merida handed her the bouquet of pink roses and lilies as she rolled her eyes. "Hic actually asked if we could have another child. I told him best yer get me a gym membership, been hard to keep my weight righ' when I'm popping them out every year."

The blonde laughed, her green eyes sparkling with humor. "And he said…?"

"He said he'll get me a motorbike if I ever agreed." Merida smiled wistfully. "Yer not gonna hear me say this again, Punzie, but I'm glad you and Jack are finally settling down." The red head then smirked. "After yer false alarm, it's best if he did this the right way."

Rapunzel flushed, remembering the time her menstrual cycle had skipped and she had presumed that she was pregnant. Rapunzel had called Merida, falling apart, tearfully begging her friend for help and advice. Merida had replied that she was going to positively murder Jack herself.

Part of her was relieved when the test results came up negative, but the other part wondered what Jack would do if it turned up to be positive. In Merida's own words, he'd probably, "Go hide in a hell hole and figure if he should avoid me or just come right out to face yer wrath."

"Yeah, I'm glad he did, so now I wouldn't have to wake you up at three in the morning, crying, and asking you for help." She gave a smug look when Merida winced.

"Aye, that's better," the red head choked out. "Now, come on, come and see how yer look like," Merida said, a little too quickly, changing the topic.

Rapunzel stood up, feeling the pins and needles sensation prickling her legs. She walked to the full length mirror, mindful not to step on her wedding dress.

The first things she noticed were her eyes. They were their usual green, enhanced with gold eye shadow and some mascara but there was something – a light in it, maybe – that illuminated her complexion. Her cheeks and lips were both a matching shade of blushing rose and her hair was artfully done in a bun with lose curls framing her heart shaped face.

The blonde turned back to her friend, tears brimming in her eyes. "This is b-beautiful, Mer, thank you."

Merida smiled, holding her best friend's hand as she took in her masterpiece. "Aye, yer welcome lass, that idiot wouldn't know what hit 'im," she stated confidently.

A knock on the door turned their attention to Hiccup who gave his wife a wink and Rapunzel a bright smile. "Service is about to start in fifteen minutes, you girls ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," Rapunzel replied. "Could you please call Emma up here, she's supposed to help Mer with my train." Hiccup nodded, rushing to complete his other duties as the groom's best man and fulfill her request.

Emma appeared a moment after, breathless as she helped Rapunzel into her white heels. "Sorry, mum called me out to help her with the sitting plan."

The bride shook her head. "Its okay, Em, just please help me not to trip on my train later."

"I'm sure you won't," Emma replied reassuringly.

Hiccup appeared by the door again, telling them that the guests have already sat themselves in the pews and were now just waiting for her arrival. Merida squeezed Rapunzel's hand, giving her a soothing smile.

"If you start panicking, just remember, I nearly puked on me wedding day too."

"Okay, thanks Mer, I'll remember that," she replied, not catching the red head's secret smile.

They walked down the stairs, the bridesmaids careful not to let Rapunzel step on her own train. She clutched her bouquet of flowers tightly, telling herself to breathe. The church's wide oaken double doors came to view, towering above them.

The music was louder here, hitting a crescendo. The doors flew open and she timidly took a step in.

The first thing she noticed was the flowers. Her mother had not hesitated to decorate the interior lavishly with Rapunzel's favorite flowers: white lilies. The next thing she noticed was Jack at the altar.

His grin was all charm, his brown eyes never leaving hers. She gave him a quirky smile and he responded with a wink. Mercifully, she reached the altar in one piece and didn't ruin or trip on her dress. She gave both her bridesmaids thankful grins.

A priest began the ceremony, intoning about the importance of love, respect and humility in a marriage. The papers were signed, the immortal words of "now I proclaim you husband and wife" were uttered and finally, after three tumultuous, wonderful years, they were pronounced husband and wife.

Rapunzel, in her ecstatic glee, threw her arms around Jack, kissing him fully on the lips. He responded back with great enthusiasm, molding his lips to hers in a passionate yet tender kiss. They broke apart to wolf whistles and tittering from the crowd.

The new Mrs. Overland gave her husband a shy smile. "Hi," she whispered.

He smirked, loving the way how she could turn from hot to innocent in a heartbeat. "Hey, yourself."

"Oi, mates, everyone's waiting for you to start the reception," Aster half yelled, earning a chorus of agreements from their other guests – mostly Jack's college friends.

Jack rolled his eyes, taking her hand and they both walked out to the adjoining garden, celebrating a new phase of their relationship.

"Ooh, wait, I haven't thrown my bouquet yet," she gasped and swiftly turned around, tossing it behind. There was a rough scrape and a gasp and then, Rapunzel found Aster behind her, clutching the bouquet with a confused expression on his face.

"Wha…?" he trailed off, his brow furrowed.

Jack gave him a smug grin. "Looks like someone's getting hitched soon."

"What? No mate, this gotta be a mistake, why am I holding this and-" Aster swiveled to his side, only to catch the eye of Jack's oldest friend, Ana, who was giving him the lanky Australian a shy smile.

Rapunzel laughed, catching the look of wonder on Aster's face. He passed the bouquet to a random person and stalked toward Ana, mumbling about getting some fruit punch before it finished.

Jack glimpsed at the bouquet, giving Rapunzel an incredulous smile. "Well, would you look at that, it's a chick magnet."

She rolled her eyes and he pulled her in close, nuzzling the tip of her nose with his. "Why the sarcastic expression, Mrs. Overland?" he questioned, teasing.

"Well, Mr. Overland, if it hasn't escaped your notice, I was carrying that bouquet with me for the whole service." She left him to stew on that, walking ahead to greet all her relatives and friends.

Jack, shaking his head in confusion, strayed after her, not sure what she was trying to imply.

The rest of the reception passed by in a flurry of well wishes, teary relatives, and crude wedding night jokes. It was a miracle that Rapunzel's sanity was still intact by the time she reached their hotel room.

Jack had so graciously booked them a two day night's stay at a five star hotel.

"Look, it even has a Jacuzzi," she squealed, pulling him into the bathroom to look. "We can actually soak in there for the whole night."

"The whole night?" Jack asked teasingly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a searing, passionate kiss.

Rapunzel, flustered by his presence and the increasing tension between them, started blushing. "N-No, what I mean to say is, we can, uh, soak in there after everything's done-"

She squealed again when Jack lifted her up into his arms and set her down on the bed. He kissed her again, this time meaning it with every fibre of his body. He wanted her to know just how much he loved and needed her.

"I love it when you make your awkward promises," he said, nipping her neck. To her utter embarrassment, Rapunzel moaned, making him smirk. Knowing how ticklish she was, he leaned down and latched his mouth to her pulse point, sucking the skin hard enough to leave a mark.

She arched her body into his, groaning his name.

"I love you, I love you," he said as his hands reached under her to undo the pearl buttons of her dainty lace dress.

Rapunzel could feel the hard contours of his body pressing into hers as she returned his touches with heated fervor. They made love throughout the night and every time Jack reached his pleasure, he whispered her name and she would respond with a breathless rendition of his, pulling him deeper into her.

It was morning when they both stopped and Jack took a moment to admire his sleeping wife. Her blonde locks were thrown into disarray from his fingers, her lips swollen from his kisses.

Sweat beaded on her forehead, gleaming like a tell tale beacon of their amorous coupling. The one thing that took his breath away was the blissful, beautiful smile on her face. Jack's hold on her body while she slept tightened as he breathed in her familiar rose and sunshine scent.

He laced his fingers into her hair, feeling the soft locks run through his fingers. In her sleep, Rapunzel sighed contently and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

Jack smiled, amused. He was never a romantic or even poetic person but something about the sleeping girl in his arms made him want to be exactly that.

He wanted to protect her for all her life, be the best husband and father to their future children. In a way he wanted to be her guardian, to keep her away from harm.

Jack knew that it was unrealistic to say that he would never hurt her. A time would definitely come when her stubbornness would clash with his sarcasm and even if it was inevitable, he didn't have the slightest worry.

That was what a relationship was all about- giving and taking, loving one another no matter how cranky they might be on a particular day.

Rapunzel mumbled his name, her face relaxing in a smile when her dream played out.

He smiled, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

One thing's for certain, married or not, he would never ever stop loving Rapunzel.


	7. Happy Ending

**Warning: Jackunzel pregnancy, angst, feels and fluff on the way.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day 7: Happy Ending<span>**

"Lass, it's been a week yer been stuck in yer apartment," the concerned tone of Merida DunBroch brought Rapunzel up short. Nothing really ever fazed the fierce Scottish woman and if she was worried, everybody had a right to be worried.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Mer, it's just…I can't do this…I can't go back to the shop where we…" Rapunzel trailed off, her voice choking with unshed tears. "I just can't go back there, it holds too many memories."

Merida was silent on the other side. Rapunzel could hear the sounds of her favorite show – Scrubs, no less – playing in the background.

"I'll make him pay for what he's done," Merida promised, her tone terrifyingly calm. "I'll make him pay fer hurting ya."

Rapunzel sighed, reasoning with Merida for the thousandth time.

"I told you, it was my fault, if I wasn't so caught up with studying he wouldn't have-"

"Punzie, you were studying fer yer final exam, uh, hello, that's a rather pretty big test ter pass, donnae you think? Just because that useless boyfriend – ex," Merida amended. "- dropped out of college, doesn't mean he can't dismiss something this important."

The blonde knew that what her friend was saying was true. But that was just half of the story.

"I made him go out with her, Mer, I should'nt have been so dumb as to not see they were falling in love." Her voice cracked at the end with barely restrained emotion. She let out a strangled sob and felt tears streaming down her face.

"How could I have been so foolish?"

"Punzie," Merida's voice was soothing. "Ya did what yer thought was right, you let him hang out with Ana and it wasn't yer fault that he found her interesting. Besides, I don't think Ana's really into in him; I saw her giving googoo eyes to tha' Australian dude in your faculty, what's his name? Asson? Adrian?"

"You don't get it, Mer," Rapunzel's voice had reached a frenzied pitch. "I saw them hugging in Starbucks yesterday and I got so mad-"

"And ya threw yer coffee at him, I get it," her best friend replied. "He's a douchebag and yer were right in letting him go, but you can't put the blame all on yer self."

"Mer, I was the one that brought them together," Rapunzel said exasperatedly. "I was the one that told him to go hang out with her, I was the one that freaking put them together every single time I was studying, I-" she choked off, a sob forming in the depths of her chest.

"I was the one who made them fall in love."

Merida fell silent again and Rapunzel could hear her switch off her TV.

"Lass, I donnae what to say just…why'd yer do it?"

The blonde slumped into the couch, sighing. "I don't know, I just thought that he'd like to hang out with her, you know, because I was too busy for him. She was a good friend – I don't know if I can ever call her that now – and I just thought that Ana didn't mind hanging out with him for a while."

Rapunzel's tone turned bitter. "And I guess instead of giving her a new friend I gave her a new boyfriend."

"Why, that no good fer nothing two face, bitc-"

"Mer, I can't blame her, Jack can be charming when he wants to." Rapunzel sighed, rubbing her forehead. "What the hell have I done?"

Her Scottish friend sighed. "Well, if it makes yer feel better, ah'm coming over tomorrow with a huge tub of Ben & Jerry's okay?"

Rapunzel smiled. "That would definitely make me feel better, thanks Mer."

"Don't mention it," Merida replied amicably before parting with the last words of, "And don't ferget to clean up yer house, it was like a tornado the last time I went there!"

The blonde chuckled, putting the receiver down. She didn't want to let her thoughts dwell on the conversation and decided to take a shower instead.

Warm water cascaded down, drenching her body with feel-good heat. She sighed – relaxing and rubbed her favorite mint scented soap on her body.

Rapunzel was just about to exit the shower when she heard something outside of her bathroom. It sounded like someone had accidently overturned her love seat. She stiffened, looking around wildly for an item that could be used as a weapon. She settled for some sharp scissors that she used to trim her brows.

Cursing herself for forgetting to bring her clothes in, she wrapped a towel around her naked form, shivering from the cool air and the fear. It was quiet all around her and then-

_Bump. Thump. Thump._

They were footsteps.

She slowly tiptoed to the door, opening it a crack. Her room was just how she had left it; everything in its usual place.

Rapunzel placed one foot out, keeping her senses alert. She took a step, then two, the scissors in front of her. She was about to step out from the room when she noticed a shadow thrown over the opposite wall. From the silhouette it appeared to be a man. She swiveled away, backing to the wall, throwing her free hand over her mouth to stop the scream.

_There's a man here, I'm all alone and I don't even have any clothes on, for God's sake,_ she seethed. She hitched the towel higher around her underarms.

She peeked and saw that the shadow was getting closer. Rapunzel steeled herself, fight or flight instinct warring against each other. She wasn't exactly strong and wearing only a towel she found that running away couldn't help and if she could, where would she go? She was trapped.

The shadow was growing closer, the ominous footsteps increasing in volume. She shuddered, gripping her weapon tightly. There was no option: she would have to fight.

A boot crossed the doorway and Rapunzel launched herself at the man. He caught her wrists and she looked up, snarling in frustration. Realizing who it was she dropped the scissors, her mouth gaping.

"_Jack?_ What are you doing here?"

Her boyfriend – no, ex now – was giving her a scathing look as he let go of her hand. Rapunzel scrambled back from him, grasping her towel in a death grip before it pooled to her feet.

"In case you haven't noticed, I still have your spare key," Jack replied with his trademark infuriating smirk.

Realization dawned upon her. Yes, of course, nobody else had the spare set of keys for her place besides Jack. Her face burned from her embarrassment.

"It may have slipped from my mind," she admitted, composing herself enough to glare at him.

"Anyway, what the heck are you doing here, sneaking around at this time?"

Her question wiped the snarky smirk off of his face and Jack returned her hostile glare with one of his own. "I was standing outside for literally five minutes, knocking. I knew you were always home at this time so I came to…to have a talk." He frowned. "And when you didn't answer I thought something bad had happened so I came in to see if you were okay."

His concern struck her as sincere and she cast her eyes down, suddenly unable to meet his gaze.

"Sorry, I was having a shower," she mumbled.

"I can see that," he replied in a teasing tone. Looking up, she noticed that his eyes didn't quite match his light mood. They were blatantly staring at her almost naked form, memorizing and remembering at the same time. His brown eyes were darkened with a look she knew all too well: desire.

A strange mix of hostility, heartbreak and lust was incited by his gaze and she tried to bottle up her feelings before she did anything idiotic. She cleared her throat, telling him that she wanted to change. To Rapunzel's amazement, his hand shot out before she could fully turn away, his expression veering on desperation.

"No, I'm sorry, that was really inappropriate and…" he ran his hand through his messy brown locks, ruffling them up. She yearned to run her fingers into his hair, if not to just memorize the feel of it again.

"…and I just wanted to say I'm…I-I'm sorry."

Rapunzel was taken aback. "What are you talking about Jack-"

She struggled hard to keep a cool façade but his stricken expression was making it hard. A thought seized her, persistent.

"Are you drunk?"

He snapped back, frowning. "How the hell do you think I could've made the climb to your apartment if I was drunk?"

Point taken.

"I'm sorry for cheating on you with Ana and I'm sorry for just throwing you aside like it didn't matter," his grip on her wrist tightened infinitesimally. "And like we didn't matter."

A soft gasp escaped her lips, her eyes widening.

"I'm sorry for putting the blame on you because of your studies, I knew it was wrong but I was mad and confused and-"

"You were _mad_ and _confused_? Hell, Jack I literally didn't know what was going on," her voice had risen to a crescendo. Tears sprung to her eyes. "I had to find you and Ana hugging to finally figure out what was happening and…Jack, she was my friend." Her voice softened, laced with the pain she had kept at bay for the past week. "She was my friend and you…I loved the both of you a-and when I saw I-I didn't understand-"

Jack wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in his embrace.

The one thing about Rapunzel was that she was always a constant. She would always be the one person you could come up to with all your deepest secrets and she wouldn't tell a soul. You could always expect her to listen, expect her never to judge. Expect her to love you for whom you were.

And he had broken that trust. He had thrown it in her face like she didn't matter. He had broken her.

Jack had always thought that he wasn't good enough for her, good enough to even be around her. He had hated himself for never living up to his own standards when it came to her, and now…he absolutely loathed himself.

To see her crying was another blow to his already shattered heart. Rapunzel never cried; preferring to laugh off her problems and tackle them with nary a venomous thought or word.

He knew that he had to earn back the trust he so carelessly threw away.

"I'm sorry, I am so very, very sorry."

She sniffed. "It's okay, it was my fault anyway."

What remained of his conscious self-hate and anguish guilt ridden soul were halted by her words. "It's not-"

"Yes, it is, Jack," she persisted. "I didn't pay enough attention to you and I know how much you hate being ignored…I thought that by letting Ana hang out with you it would make me feel less guilty and…I started it, I put us all in this, I-"

"Rapunzel, stop. This is not your fault, do you hear me?" Jack said firmly. "You were doing what you thought was right and it's true, I did feel lonely because you were never around but it doesn't give me an excuse to act like a fucking dick."

Her eyes were two large green orbs, her mouth hanging open in shock. He continued, the confession purging out of his lips like a toxic spill.

"Whenever you pushed me to hang out with Ana, it was always you on my mind and then, one day, it wasn't. I liked her company, I really did and I rarely ever saw you," he frowned. "You were too busy with studying to answer my texts and I get it- med school is tough and I guess Tooth – Ana – and I bonded over the fact that we couldn't see you anymore."

His expression turned remorseful. "I know this will make me sound like a douche, but…I even thought of making you jealous, you know, just to see where I stand with you now, but you hardly ever noticed." Jack's tone turned bitter.

"Ana was nice but she just wasn't you and for a moment, I was so bloody confused…caught between hating myself and to an extent hating you and trust me, I never, ever intended to hate you it's just…I didn't know what to do and I'm…I'm sorry. So fucking sorry for what I put you through, if I could ever do something – anything – to earn back your forgiveness, I would do so in a heartbeat."

"But, wh-what a-about Ana?"

"She broke up with me after I explained to her. She never really was interested in me; she just wanted me to make Aster jealous. It then made me realize how much she didn't really matter and that it was you." His brown eyes radiated honesty. "It was always you."

Rapunzel bit her bottom lip, the look on her face distraught. Silence enveloped them in a heavy, tension filled blanket.

"Will you let me think on this for a moment?" she whispered, barely audible.

Jack's face fell but his arms loosened. She wriggled free, turning her head so that he wouldn't see the blatant hate, regret and anger in her eyes.

Her feet were like a pair of dead weights as she shuffled to her room, closing the door with a curt thump. Rapunzel went through the motions of preparing herself for bed, brushing her long blond hair out and pulling on her favorite night top and shorts. Her mind was curiously blank but her heart was roiling, torn between forgiving him, pushing him away and punishing herself for her own selfishness.

Rapunzel groaned; she didn't know what to do! It was all a huge mess. This problem was everybody's fault and yet, nobody was to blame. She rubbed the throbbing ache forming in her head before it could overwhelm her.

She pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper, determined to mull about it while she drew. At first, inspiration didn't appear right away and she bit back the frustrated growl forming at the back of her throat. Then it came to her, like a strike of lightning.

Putting her pencil to the paper she sketched, letting her mind wonder. Rapunzel didn't know how long it had been but when she glanced at the clock, it was already past midnight. Staring down at her drawing, she was amazed to find that the answer was right in front her all along. The picture on the paper depicted a flower growing from the crack of a pavement, blooming with vitality despite its harsh conditions.

She then knew that she had made her choice.

Opening her room door she was amazed to find Jack still where she had left him, waiting. His eyes were heavy with sleep but his back was still ramrod straight. He was staring rigidly right at her, looking like a criminal ready to be dealt the death penalty.

Something in her expression must have thawed him for he slowly came back to life. She took a step forward, tentative before launching herself into his waiting arms. Jack hugged her back fiercely, possessively, his fingers tangling into her long, golden hair.

"I'm so sorry too, Jack."

He looked down, giving her a crooked smile. "Thank you, Punz, thank you."

She kissed him then, unable to hold it back any longer. He tasted and smelt exactly as she had remembered, like mint and musk with a subtle yet masculine taste on his lips. She groaned, her fingers trailing down his torso, remembering the tautness of it.

His hands drifted down her back to gently cup her lower body. She knew what he was asking for and she obliged, leading him to her room. Their lips connected again in a series of heated yet tender kisses.

Jack spent the rest of the night renewing her trust and passion in him, loving her mind, soul and body to make up for the time he lost with her.

In turn, Rapunzel learned to let her fears go, to trust Jack again. With every touch, kiss and whispered promises they learned to rebuild their relationship from scratch again.

They woke up in the morning in each other's arms, sated and glowing with the renewal of their love.

"You made your decision last night after drawing, didn't you?" Jack asked with a knowing smile.

She blushed. "It did help clear my mind a little bit."

"How?"

"It made me realize what I truly wanted," Rapunzel replied, tracing delicate patterns on Jack's bare chest. "The picture I drew helped me realize how much my dreams mattered and that this course isn't the right one for me." She stared up at him with a newfound ferocity unlike her. "I'll tell Mother that I'm dropping out of med course…to finally take up art."

Jack looked at her cautiously. "I'm with you on anything you choose, but don't you think she'll go ballistic?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "It's nothing that I can't handle, besides, I've gotten worse."

Just as Jack had predicted, Rapunzel's foster mother went into a furious rage, demanding to know why she would want to drop out from, "a perfectly stable money guarantee job prospect."

The blonde firmly replied that it was taking a toll on her health and friendships and she felt as if she wasn't meant to be a doctor. Throughout the conversation, Jack had held her hand, nervously looking on as she tried to change her mother's mind. In the end, her mother had grudgingly agreed, on the condition that Rapunzel would have to pay her own course fees.

She put down the phone, exhaustion shadowing her features. She told Jack all about her mother's conditions and he frowned.

"I'll pay for it," he declared, taking her aback.

"J-Jack, you don't have to, I can handle myself-"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, tender smile in place. "Trust me, its okay Punz, I've got enough money for you to pursue your dream and some left for me to open my ice skating business." He gave her a crooked grin. "It's the least I can do."

Rapunzel had argued with Jack against it and for a moment, it seemed as if she had won, before she got a notification that someone had deposited a hefty sum of money into her bank account. The depositor was none other than her own boyfriend.

She had grudgingly accepted his donation on the fact that it would make him feel better.

Ever since that fateful day and conversation, Rapunzel had gone out to graduating with an honor degree in graphic designing while Jack had acquired rights to build his own ice skating rink in a nearby mall.

Her mother had refused to talk to her after the dropping out fiasco and strangely, Rapunzel found that she could live with that. When Jack inquired if she was alright with what happened, she had laughed it off and said, in her own words, that her mother could just, "eff on by and get her overbearing presence out of my life for now."

Jack had only smirked and said, "That's my girl."

It wasn't a spoken rule but Jack knew never to mention the relationship bump they went through- Rapunzel had wanted nothing more than to move on and he agreed. The past should remain the past.

Jack was running home late one day and Rapunzel found that she really had nothing to do. So she did what most grown women with stable jobs and a future prospect of getting married did. She went on tumblr.

She was halfway scrolling through her dash when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The pain was almost immediately replaced with a nauseous feeling, making her run to the nearest toilet. She retched up her dinner noisily, waiting miserably for this strange spell to end.

Rapunzel stood up on shaky legs, washing her mouth of the rancid taste. She shuddered and thought of returning to her computer but the mere thought made her exhausted. Instead she decided to take a lie on the couch, not realizing that she had fallen fast asleep.

She woke to the sound of the door opening and Jack walking through, an expression of mild surprise on his face.

"Punz, what are you doing up here at this time?"

She glanced tiredly at a clock and was dismayed to find that it was already eleven at night. She shrugged and let Jack carry her back to bed, asking him sleepily why he didn't come back home earlier.

"I was having a meeting with my developer, he said yes to build the site." Rapunzel shot up in excitement, all lethargy dissolving.

"He did? Wow, congratulations, Jack," she said as she gave him a light kiss. He kissed her back, setting her on the bed. His smile was bright and contagious, making the corners of her mouth turn upward again. Almost immediately the strange feeling came upon her again and she slumped onto the mattress, suddenly tired.

Jack, worried, asked her if she was alright. She just muttered that everything was fine and clutched him closer, falling asleep within minutes. He slowly extricated himself from her grip with a tender smile. He got changed and slid back under the covers, hugging her close to him again, a small smile etched on his lips.

The next morning, the strange, nauseating sensation seemed to intensify, greeting Rapunzel in the morning with a sick twist in her gut. Jack watched her with worried eyes as she bolted for the bathroom again, dry heaving. He knelt beside her, lifting her long hair away from her face, his brown eyes shining with utmost concern.

"Are you okay, Punz?" She shook her head and gestured to the phone. "I need Merida on the line now," she had managed to gasp out. Jack did as she told but with a hesitant gait, as if not sure if that was what she truly wanted.

He came back with Merida on the line, indignantly squawking out that he had interrupted her beauty sleep. She could hear her friend Hiccup in the back, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"Mer?" Something in her tone made the fiery Scottish woman stop her torrent of words.

"Punz, are ye okay? Ye sound bad," concern colored her best friend's tone.

She walked away from a dumbfounded Jack into their bathroom, ignoring his string of questions and closed the door.

"Mer, I think I…" she floundered, trying to find the right words. "I think I may be…pregnant."

She had expected Merida to curse aloud, bang something or even scream that she was going to murder Jack. Instead she said, "Are ye sure? When was your last cycle?"

Rapunzel did the mental calculation, her brow crinkling. "About two months ago, I don't think I could be pregnant." Even as she said the words she knew they weren't true. Something was wrong with her body; something felt off…Something was changing in her.

Unbidden, she placed her hand on her stomach, her breath hitching.

"Do ye still have the kit I told ye to buy in case?" Merida asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, it's still in my closet."

Rapunzel got up, took the kit from its place behind her pile of clothes and ripped it open. She proceeded to the toilet, hanging up on Merida with a weak, "I'll call you back if anything happens." Meanwhile, outside, Jack was pounding on the door, his tone frantic.

"Punz, are you okay? Talk to me – what the hell is going on?" She winced. Jack usually only swore when he was under high pressure.

She followed the procedure and set the stick on the counter, waiting in agonizing silence. Jack was still pounding on the door, his knocks getting more forceful.

"I swear to God Rapunzel Isabelle Corona, if you do not come out here right now so help me-" He let the threat hang in the air but she was shocked into stillness, not moving.

Jack continued pounding the door and she could hear the lock give. She threw herself on the door, using her body as a weight to stop him from entering.

"No!"

He pushed the door back, careful not to hurt her but strong enough to try to dislodge her from its way. She gave an impatient cry.

"Jack, wait I can-"

Her three minutes were up. She took one glance at the test and sank to the floor.

Jack, having found no more resistance barring his way, practically stumbled into the bathroom. His expression managed to look livid and concerned at the same time.

"Rapunzel, what the hell were you thinking I was so-"

He trailed off when he saw the tears running down her cheeks. He bent down and scooped her into his arms, all of his anger forgotten.

"Jesus, Punz, what's gotten into you?" he murmured. She pulled out from his embrace, walking over to the counter. She took what looked like a plastic thermometer but with a funny end and handed it to him. There were two lines on the tiny screen.

"Punz, wh-"

"I…I'm pregnant, Jack," she whispered, her eyes shining with tears as she gazed into his. "I am so, very sorry."

Jack felt his heart lurch at her words and suddenly, he was gripping the little plastic device as if it could save his life. He glanced down at the lines, his mouth going dry.

They lapsed into a tense silence, neither sure what the other would say. Then, "Are y-you sure?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

Rapunzel nodded, sliding limply against the counter, unsure what Jack would do. To her utter dismay, he walked out of the bathroom, leaving her there in a crumpled mess, the tears still incessantly running down her face.

She sobbed, knowing deep down that this was how he would react. She drew her knees up to her chest and let the sobs she'd repressed flow out, each one sending a tremor of anguish into her splintering heart.

The blonde didn't know how long she had stayed there like that but by the time she stood up her bladder and lower back were sore from the cold. She made her way numbly to their bedroom, curling to a ball on her side of the bed. She tentatively placed her hand on her lower belly and fresh tears sprung to her eyes.

She fell into a fitful sleep, the tears staining her favorite pillow case. It must've been hours when she woke up to a gentle shake of her shoulders. She looked up and saw Jack's smiling face.

Rapunzel got up hesitantly. Jack seemed to be hiding something behind his back, his smile tinged with regret and guilt.

"Jack," her voice cracked at his name and she ducked her head in embarrassment.

He removed his hands from behind and produced a small bouquet of her favorite flowers, a lily amongst pink roses. She accepted his gift with a bewildered look on her delicate features.

"J-Jack, wh-"

"I'm so sorry Punz, I never meant to hurt you that way." His expression radiated sincerity. "It's just that I went into a state of shock and I...I didn't know what to do."

She nodded, she had felt that same way when she found out that she was – she swallowed nervously – pregnant.

He gently pressed his lips over hers, his hand coming to rest on her belly. Rapunzel gave a start and Jack chuckled, resting his forehead against hers.

"So, does that mean you still love me?" she asked timidly.

"Rapunzel, I have never stopped." He looked affronted that she would ever doubt his love for her. "I just needed some time to sort out my feelings and I chose you…and the baby."

Her heart skipped at that and suddenly she had no control of her own body. Her hands shot out to grip him by the front of his shirt and her lips collided with his in a desperate frenzy. Jack responded, gently laying her down on the bed while he hovered over her. She blushed through their kiss as she felt the taut lines of his body against hers.

"Gentle, love, I don't want to hurt you," he mused, kissing down the length of her neck.

She flushed and felt him smirk when a soft moan escaped. He gently disentangled himself from her and brushed a stray lock from her face, smiling softly.

Rapunzel couldn't believe it. She had never expected Jack to act that way, let alone accept the truth of their predicament. She kissed the tips of his fingers, smiling shyly back.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he pulled her to his side, wrapping his arms around her.

She snuggled into his chest, a look of contentment on her features.

"I'm thinking about how much I love you and how happy I am right now," she replied, looking up at him.

He kissed the tip of her nose, giving his trademark Jack Overland half smile. "Why, that's exactly what I was thinking too."


End file.
